Push The Boat Out
by Wicked R
Summary: celebrating getting a temporary advantage over the source after ep. Brain Drain, season 4.


Title: Push The Boat Out

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: the universe and characters are the property of the WB. I'm using them for fun only.

Rating: R.

Genre: my first attempt at fluff.

Summary/Set: celebrating getting a temporary advantage over the source after ep. Brain Drain, season 4.

Pairing: Phoebe/Cole, Piper/L

"I thought you'd like a little change, that's all," Leo explained why he orbed Piper, Phoebe and Cole into a club in Jersey, "if we stay in San Francisco, we always end up in P three."

"What's wrong with that?" Piper was half offended.

"I wanted you to relax, really loosen up," Leo justified his actions further, "you always end up doing something business like when you are at your club. Tonight is about having fun."

"That's right," Phoebe concurred glancing around for a second, "and fun it is."

"You guys ordered drinks," the waiter put down a tray.

"Drinks on me then?" Cole gave him a banknote, "keep the rest."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that," Phoebe teased him when the waiter was out of hearing range, "can we accept drinks bought with evil money?"

"Yeah," Piper agreed, "how is it you always have money?"

"My family was always rich," he shrugged, "but I gathered some myself. It's easier for us, cause we don't buy many things above ground, so it just stays there and multiplies…"

"Well, evil drinks it is," Leo lifted up his beer, "to us, the ultimate team!"

Piper knocked down her glass of spirits and nudged Phoebe, "how about finishing your evil drink and having an evil Latino chick dance over there?" She pointed towards the dozens of young women that already enjoyed the music.

Cole drank his whiskey, his eyes wandering towards the dance floor from time to time. He couldn't help but marvel at Phoebe's attractive form, her lovely face, her hair, and last but not least, her strength of mind that kept her on the right track and gave her energy to move to the salsa for hours. How could he hanker after her that much? He had always thought that relying on people was an unhelpful attribute. And possibly, it still was. But he felt like he couldn't help it, when it came to his love.

"Are you listening to me?" Leo patted him on the knee, " hey buddy, maybe you've had a too much to drink," he laughed.

"Me? You've been ordering doubles for yourself every time you've gotten us drinks," he argued.

Phoebe arrived back to take another sip of her cocktail, sitting on his lap asking for a kiss. There were no words to describe how his touch made her feel. Perhaps enthralling. When their lips parted she cuddled him, "I'd rather have fun with you alone…" She said trailing a finger down his upper body and into his belt. She started to rock her buttocks against his legs, "Cole…" She whispered.

"What do you want baby?" He whispered in a muffled rasping voice.

"I want…want you inside me," she looked up at him.

"Again?"

"It's not everyday that a girl has her demon for herself for the whole night…" she stood up, taking hold of his hand.

"Then we'll go home and celebrate more in bed," he dragged himself to his feet, staggering somewhat.

Leo pointed at him, "look, Cole is drunk. I thought demons didn't get drunk that easily."

"Maybe the person you should be worried about is yourself," Piper took some peanuts and shoved it into his mouth, "you can't stop giggling like a gal."

Leo stood up in protest, but dropped back into his seat immediately, "I can too..." He snatched his drink off the table, "see I have coordination skills!" Then tossed it down, "let's get some more."

"Uh, I think Leo is too drunk to orb us home," Piper frowned, "what do you think of Cole's abilities to take us all?" She whispered to Phoebe.

"Heard that," the demon stood up and down three times without falling over, just about.

"That…will haave to do," Piper scrunched her eyebrows and tugged Leo along as they headed for the exit and into a side alley to have a chance at shimmering away unnoticed.

Cole hugged Phoebe and Piper close to himself, one hand each at his both sides and after a nauseating shimmering Piper looked for the couch to sit Leo down, but found none. They were standing on a pathway, somewhere high, surrounded by the lights of the city, "uhm, where are we?" She looked up to catch the sight of an illuminated giant Jesus statue. The Jesus statue. They were in Rio.

"I thought I'd show you the view," Cole tittered, "one the left side, you see the Sugar Loaf. There, the left of the two big beeches, separated by the peak in the middle is the Copacabana."

"Cole, it's dark!" Piper found a bench and set her half comatose husband down.

"Can we go back home now?" Phoebe tried to talk sense into him, "Leo needs to sleep."

"Well…no," Piper sighed, watching her husband curl up on the bench, "I think I'll just enjoy the view anyway. It's maybe better if the two of you go now. Come back for us in a little while later when Cole is a bit more sober too? Three passengers seems to be a bit too confusing to him," Piper nodded towards the half demon.

"Are you sure Piper?" Her sister asked.

"Best for everyone I think," she emphasized.

"Right, let's go Phoebe!" Cole grabbed Piper in the darkness, shimmering her to somewhere even more dark and silencing her with the most passionate kiss she could ever imagine. She was furious to find herself mesmerised, but still, she couldn't utter a word.

"You're strange," Cole let her go.

"That's because I'm Piper. Now can we shimmer back please? Hey Cole? Is this Dracula's castle we're at?" She said as they left, "that wasn't home," she explained her sister in Rio, not mentioning the kiss, "I suggest we all stay here. Till one of them gets sober."

"What about Paige?" Phoebe suggested.

"Grr. She'll not be chuffed we didn't ask her to celebrate with us."

"Well, I have no other ideas…Paige!" She shouted desperately, in the off chance the rookie white lighter has the ability to hear them, "maybe if we all try…"

"Paige! Paige!…Paige!" The three of them ended up shouting loudly, with Leo asleep.

"What?" Paige appeared in her shorts and a night shirt, "no need to shout! Where is this place? Oh, what are we doing in Brazil?"

The End.


End file.
